A need exists for a video card gaming system that simulates a game of football and closely follows the manner in which professional football games are played, enabling users to experience the enjoyment of a simulated football game combined with the ease and familiarity of a casino, arcade, or other facility-based video card machine.
A further need exists for a video card gaming system that provides a simulated game of football that is played using cards, thereby incorporating card game elements and strategies, such as bluffing, learning playing strategies, counting cards, and the confrontation and competitive aspects of popular card games.
A need also exists for a video card gaming system for providing a simulated game of football that allows users to place bets and receive winnings based on odds and game outcomes, in the style of popular slot and video card machines, and that combines single-play and long-term bets to retain player interest.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.